You're my beginning and I guess my ending too
by Shun1437
Summary: Take place before Shikadai was born. Temari, the Princess of Suna left everything she had behind just to marry a man she love and moved in with him. But does she satisfied ?Stay tuned for my next Naruto-dj. I hold no liability for any of the Naruto series, plot or characters. Merely a fan fiction and of course all Naruto's related belong to the original author. Please do review.


"They look fresh." The two-sided pony tailed hair's woman said while choosing few oranges. She later forwarded her right hand with three middle sizes oranges to the lady who stood opposite her.

"Yes, they are. Just arrived this morning." While handling over the oranges carefully into a recycle paper. Wrapped neatly before exchanged them with the money. "Thank, here your change."

"You're welcome." Received and put the change into her purple purse with the Sand Village's logo printed on the surface. "Is these Sand Village's logo? Are you a foreigner?" the store lady demanded while pointing at the purse.

"Yes, but not anyway." The beautiful young lady answered politely as she was about to get going. The store lady looked confused but has no intentioned to ask any further as the other customer was visiting over her fruit store.

As the young lady was about to leave the evening market, her was alerted by a similar voice that she would never in her life could mistaken the voice' owner.

"Temari!" the voice's owner shouted while walking to her direction.

"You're early today, Shikamaru. How was your day?" She asked while passing over the grocery bags to her husband. "As usual, it's troublesome day. I guess I wasn't ready for my post as the advisor…..I wish my old man could be there to give me some advise too….." he continued confessing his current position in the Leaf Village which he had promoted just few months ago. The woman next to him did not concentrate to what he was complaining about but was paying attention observing her husband's side face.

" _How long has it been since I had married Shikamaru….and moved here. I could notice how much you have changed_ … _Did I anyhow have changed too_? "She wondering but somehow something had stopped her from reaching for an answer she had been hoping to reach and well known to herself the next question to be ask if she a gets an answer for these will be, " Am I still a shinobi even with my current status now?" She knew she could not get an answer to these or more specific she shouldn't have find the answer for these cause she knew from the start if she would have accepted Shikamaru's proposed, she will have to leave everything behind and starts a new book with this man, the man who walked next to her was the man she has ever love in her life. He taught her what 'love' was even to a cruel shinobi like her, she could fall in love like a normal person.

Shikamaru could feel that her wife wasn't paying attention to him. He walked and stood in front of her before he held her hand and she was somehow came to her sense," Hey, what's wrong,Temari? Are you feeling sick?" He gently touched her forehead but was stopped by his wife before he could do so.

" No, I'm fine. I was just thinking what to prepare for tonight's dinner since you're early today. It's rare for you to be home for dinner."

A sense of guiltiness had strike hard at Shikamaru as he placed his forehead at her left shoulder. "I'm sorry,Temari. I must have left you lonely all these while which I thought you're had suited yourself in Konoha." A gentle pair of palm suddenly touches his face and held his face up. She confessed to him while looking straight to his eyes," That was not what I mean. Don't just conclude things yourself, could you? You have gave me the most pleasure things I could never imagine in my life that I could one day have them all."

"Did I?" he doubted.

"Yes, you crybaby. You gave me the most valuable thing,…. and also…pressure. I mean it 'pressure' not 'pleasure'." She teased him hard as she placed her both hand at his waist.

"See, I knew it. I did gave you the hard time, 'pressure'." He stressed out.

"Yes,'pressure'. Not even a Rank S mission could stress me out just by planning what to cook ever since I married to the Nara's clan head." She teased him again with a sweet smiled form by her beautiful cherry lip.

He pulled her closes with his left hand while the other was full of grocery bags. He asked curiously, "What you just said, 'planning what to cook was the PRESSURE'?"

"Yes,my silly man. Then what would that be? I chose you and I trust my instinct that you're the right man for me which I love and most important I can bet I couldn't find any other crybabies like you could love me by accepting all my weaknesses and my past."

She continued "My past was like a whiteboard that been scraped fully with different colors marker pens that hard to be erased off. Not everyone could accept those used whiteboards like you did, you crybaby. " She then smile again but could feel that smile was never entirely sweet but brought almost by bitter. Shikamaru knew that Temari will never want to bring up her past even if she knew the other party doesn't minds but to herself, she felt ashamed and humiliated.

He cheered her with his most sincere words, "Even, if the whiteboard was drafted with permanent mark pens, I still think it wasn't that bad cause to be me it is an 'art'. Not everybody could understand what an 'art' is. Those who know are those who can see those are the most valuable things."He then gently placed his lip over her.

She was stunt with his sudden kiss but more likely she was enlightened again by her man.

He chuckled and continued "As for your valuable thing, I guess I gave you this 'art',huh?" as he pointed her minibump's stomach. She slapped his hand which was still pointing her stomach as she felt embarrassed by the phrased he just used 'art'.

"Ouch…"

"Serve you ."

He burst into laughter "Hahahaha, you sure a difficult woman ,huh, Temari?" She felt challenged for what he just teased her and…."I'm not, I'm…." before she could finish her line she was shocked with Shikamaru sudden squatting down and touches her stomach.

"Hello there. I'm your dad. Please be patient for the time being before we could welcome you to this world and thanks for choosing to be a part of this troublesome family. "

He continued mumbling to his little Nara. "I felt I'm not a qualify father figure like your other uncles did that I couldn't spend even some time with your mom to visit you every month. Even though it wasn't a direct meeting with you but through an ultra sound, I still feel bad. I hope you're not angry and being small hearted as compared to other people I definitely would be the most excited person to welcome you and either you're a boy or a girl, you're also my precious baby Nara. I will protect you even if it's cost me death. This is my promise to you that I will never go back at my words."

He suddenly could felt his little Nara kicking the stomach. He chuckled again.

"Hahahaha, Guess I had disturb your sleep. Just one last thing, don't give too much tantrum to this lady. She's your mom. She loves you more than anything in this world."

He then stood up and held his wife hand while walking back to their house." Let's get home and prepare our dinner. I couldn't effort to starve you and my 'art'."

"Don't call the baby your 'art', could you?" Temari asked angrily.

"Then our 'art'." Shikamaru teased her again.

"DON'T USE 'ART'." She yelled at him embarrassingly. Well known to Shikamaru why her wife was embarrassed but do you?

Maybe her dream to be the strongest female shinobi in Sand Village could never last long anymore as other shinobi might replaced her but she will never regretted for her choice cause nothing could replace the happiness of a woman with the status of a wife and more uniquely a mother.


End file.
